onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soun K. Gorou
Soun K. Gorou is the leader of the Emerald outlaws in the One Piece/Dragonball based series Emerald Outlaw. His name is based on the Dragonball protagonists full name Son Goku and the K. is based on Goku's true name, Kakarot. Character Unlike Luffy, Gorou is a smart character who plans stratergies and mixes his powers into new techniques but just like Luffy, he never gives up; not even in hopeless situations. As the story progresses he becomes in love with Nama and eventually marries her at the end of the story. Family Gorou was raised by his mother and his believed father, Jeunx, however, when a child he learns that his true father is an outlaw (although Jeunx is an outlaw and the 2nd wanted man of all time). Because of Jeunx not being around that often; due to being an outlaw, he was raised at times by his uncle. He also has a brother, Soun K. Radarz. In the final saga, after defeating the Outlaw King; he learns that the King is his true father Soun K. Barduck. In the last scene of the final episode he is seen 20 years later having married Nama and had a child called Soun K. Gihun. Sea God Fruit When around 10-14 Gorou ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, allowing him to stretch his body parts. Story Past life Gorou was born on July 19 20 AKC (After King's crowning) and was the son of the Outlaw Soun K. Barduck and Piros D. Alice. Since his father was the world's most wanted outlaw, he was raised by Rouge H. Jeunx but due to him being an outlaw he was raised by his uncle ocasionally. When a child he learnt that Jeunx wasn't his father and tried to run away. He found a fruit and was told of the power that would come from eating it by an old woman. When eating it he gained the power to stretch his body parts. When almost killed by an outlaw called Aio Ori he was saved by Jeunx and told Jeunx that it didn't matter that he wasn't his true father. Buuji Saga Years later, Gorou set out to find his true father when wondering who he was. He set out on a boat and was attemptedly assassinated by the men on the boat but killed them all apart from one called Ranno. He became friends with this man and the two arrived in Nave Blew. Gorou found out a tournament was being held that day and entered. He made it to the final round but barely managed to beat his opponent Pyre who had the ability to use flames and make his body go on fire whithout being burnt. Gorou later saw a swordsman fighting 2 Blue army soldiers and killed them. He asked the man to join but the swordsman, known as Pirro refused. Many more Blue army soldiers arrived and Gorou beat them to protect Pirro. Pirro then decided to take the offer and joined. Gorou, Pirro and Ranno then planned a heist on the Town's bank but were too late and learnt that someone had already robbed it. Gorou chased the thief and found out it was a girl called Nama. Gorou took the money from her. She then asked to join to which Gorou agreed. When sailing to the next island they had to fight a powerful enemy called Mujackun the Majician. He used his majic to brainwash Gorou and make him attack his friends. Gorou eventually gained his rationality and killed Mujackun. An outlaw Clown called Buuji then fought the 4 allies and was unbeatable due to surviving being cut into pieces. Nama and Gorou then wrapped Buuji in a sack and through him away. Due to Gorou wielding an emerald coloured sword, he called his group the Emerald Outlaws. The Emerald outlaws then planned a heist on the local bank but were stopped by a warrior who Pirro and Ranno reconised as the Outlaw King. Gorou then challenged him but all his attacks were blocked by the King using his finger to block even the attack from Gorou's sword. The King then defeated Gorou and told him to battle him when he becomes stronger. more to come later. Bounty *30,000,000-For defeating all the main outlaws of the Eastern continent. *100,000,000-For defeating Lizarond, leader of the Barrowk Orginisation and one of the 10 ultimate warriors. *300,000,000-For defeating Roberto Luckii and destroying the Govornment's Cyborg army. *950,000,000-for defeating Ziyang Shen-Lan, the only man more dangerous than the Outlaw King. *1,200,000,000-For defeating and becoming the Outlaw King and destroying the mightiest Naval force.